


Just Another Love Story

by BBCGirl657



Category: Anna Karenina RPF, British Actor RPF, Godzilla RPF, Kick-Ass (2010) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Nowhere Boy (2009) RPF, The Avengers RPF
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Forbidden Love, half-sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I never asked to be brought into the world. I never asked to be the sister of the biggest star in the country. I never asked to fall in love with one of my brother's co-stars.</p><p>But I was, I am, and I did.</p><p>My name is Marie Hiddleston and this is my story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Just gonna tell you right now that this was heavily inspired by Aaron's movie Anna Karenina.

The Hiddleston house was buzzing with activity.

“Mum, where’s dad?” Emma asked.

“He should be here any minute”, Diana said.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang.

Tom was the one who answered the door.

There stood his dad with a young woman.

“Come in”, Tom said, stepping back.

His father and the girl entered.

“Um…not meaning to sound rude, but who is she?” Tom asked.

“Tom, this is Marie. Your sister”, his father said.

“Sister?” Tom asked. He stared at the girl wondering how this could have happened.

Biologically he knew how it happened, but the girl was so young.

Diana, Emma, and Sarah had entered the room.

“Who is she?” Emma asked.

“Our sister apparently”, Tom said.

“Excuse me”, Marie said. She walked out the front door and started to walk down the road.

Tom was the one who went after her. “Marie! Marie, slow down!” Tom called as he ran after her.

Marie kept walking.

Tom caught up to her. “Come back to the house. It’s freezing out here”, Tom said rubbing his arms.

“No. I’m obviously not wanted”, she said.

“Well, it’s a bit of a shock”, Tom said.

Marie rounded on him and Tom stepped back.

If looks could kill, Tom would’ve been brutally murdered.

“It’s not like I asked for this!” Marie yelled, “Dad showed up and told me we were going to dinner. He never told me it was dinner with his other family”.

“How old are you, if you don’t mind me asking?” Tom asked.

Marie waited before answering. “23”, she answered.

Tom wanted to hate his father for moving on so quickly from his mother not long after the ink had dried on the divorce papers.

“I knew you guys existed”, she said quietly, “I’m guessing he never once mentioned me?”

Tom shook his head.

“That’s dad for you”, she said.

“Please come back to the house”, he begged.

Marie stared at him before saying, “Fine”.

Tom moved towards her, but she jerked away.

“Don’t touch me”, she said.

“Okay”, he said stepping away from her.

She followed Tom back to the house, where their father met them on the porch.

“Thank you for going after her Tom”, his father said.

Tom went back inside and watched as his father lectured his new sister.

 

Dinner that night was awkward and hardly any word was said.

Diana had put Marie in Sarah’s old room and Sarah bunked with Emma in her room.

Unable to sleep, Marie opened her window and crawled out on the room. A few minutes later, she heard, “Mind if I join you?”

“Knock yourself out”, she muttered.

Tom sat down next to Marie. “How are you?” he asked her.

She looked up at him, surprise in her blue eyes. “Not once has anyone asked me that today”, she told him.

“I know this has been hard on all of us, but I don’t think we stopped and though about how this affected you”, he said.

“So your…our sisters seem to hate me”, Marie said.

“I’m sure that’s not true. Emma has always thought of herself as a daddy’s girl. Maybe she’s afraid you’re going to take her place”, Tom said.

“Do you hate me?” she asked him quietly.

Tom took her in his arms and said, “Oh darling. I could never hate you”.

Marie, who didn’t normally like being touched, liked the feeling of her new older brother’s arms around her.

Tom released her, but noticed something on her forearm. He grabbed her wrist and looked at the tattoo. “ _My bounty is as boundless as the sea/My love as deep; the more I give to thee/The more I have, for both are infinite_ ”, he said, "Romeo and Juliet".

“I'm a sucker for a good romance”, she told him, “As morbid as it is”.

“I've always thought Shakespeare was our greatest inheritance”, Tom said.

The two were silent for a few moments.

“I used to come out here all the time. Just stare at the moon and stars”, Tom said, “It always made me feel…”

“Amazed”, Marie finished.

“Exactly”, Tom said looking over at her.

“You’re just a speck in the universe”, Marie said.

“Why don’t you come back to London with me?” Tom asked her, “Let me show you the city”.

“Hey Tom?” she asked him.

“Yeah”, he said.

“I’m really glad you’re my brother”, she said.

“You might not say that after you get to know me”, he told her.

“I highly doubt that”, she told him.

Tom smiled at her.

All Marie wanted was to see and experience the world and write her own love story.


End file.
